


it'll always be you and i

by 6woojin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates, also i have 2 mention this again but. i swear this isnt that angsty !!!, also jaebum n jinyoung play soccer bc ? why not asldkfjs, i rLLY DID TRY NOT TO MAKE IT TOO ANGSTY, i rLLY WANTED TO WRITE MORE FLUF F OKA Y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6woojin/pseuds/6woojin
Summary: jaebum is twenty two, and he has known and loved youngjae for half of his life.





	it'll always be you and i

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Youngjae_fic_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Youngjae_fic_fest) collection. 



> qUICK forewarning: jacks is there in the v beginning but he kinda ? disappears as time goes on. i originally wrote an explanation that was rlly sappy but i ended up getting rid of it so !! just know that he's still out there being cool even after he leaves, and he and jb still keep in touch :')) (it'll make more sense when you read and jacks just like. stops being mentioned all of a sudden asdfghl)

when you’re living in a world where someone else scrawls your future on your skin, it’s not hard to imagine that methods everyone would use to help make the process easier.

somehow, across the centuries, it’s become custom for parents to write their child’s name on their wrist as soon as they’re born; it’s meant to be a sort of reassurance, something that other parents can see and use as a small piece of comfort. of course, with age differences and unfortunate circumstances, some children go years without anything on their wrists; they’re stuck waiting and thinking and empty until something changes.

seeing the name appear on your wrist - it’s something to look forward to, to see and feel some sense of comfort.

for the first eleven years of his life, jaebum doesn’t see a name on his wrist.

he doesn’t think much of it. his parents tell him as much as he needs to know and nothing more, and he has no idea why everyone in his school seems so surprised when he sports bare skin every day.

at some point, he’s chewing on some kimbap when his friend, jackson, practically has a heart attack beside him.

“holy _shit_ ,” jackson breathes, looking at jaebum with unbelieving eyes, “when did that get there?”

jaebum follows his gaze, eyes settling hesitantly on the name scrawled onto his wrist.

“oh.” jaebum says. he guesses he’s supposed to be excited, but instead he feels raw, carved open, and the shaky handwriting on his wrists does nothing to help. a beat later, and then a line is being drawn through the name, and something else is being scribbled above it.

jaebum looks up, watching to see if this is normal, if jackson thinks this is normal, but instead the younger boy is shifting closer, confusion etched across his features. something about it is unsettling; jaebum knows his friend isn’t exactly an expert on soulmates, but why does he look so _scared_?

he looks back at his arm in time to see a new slew of words across his arm, scribbled out and crossed over with horrible insults spreading over his arm, only to be scratched over frantically and replaced with _choi youngjae choi youngjae choi youngjae_. at some point, the name stops showing up, and everything else only seems to multiply, covering jaebum’s arms until every inch of skin is covered in ugly ink.

he doesn’t even realize he’s crying until jackson is pressing a napkin at his eyes, asking in a quiet voice if he’s okay, if he wants jackson to get a teacher or to call jaebum’s parents, please, _do you want a hug_ , and jaebum just shakes his head.

he’s not sure what he feels, every emotion too loud in his ears and in his lungs, so he pushes it somewhere deep inside where it’s muffled by his heartbeat and pretends he never heard it at all.

“can i have your jacket?” jaebum asks, and he’s not sure how jackson can even understand him through his ragged breaths and sniffles, but soon enough jackson is wrapping him up in his jacket, all warm cotton and bright colors. jaebum slips his arms inside, tugging the sleeves down to cover his hands, and ducks his head for the rest of the day.

when he gets home, his mom asks why he looks so down, and _isn’t that jackson-ah’s jacket?_ so jaebum rolls up his sleeves and starts to cry.

he falls asleep with his homework untouched and his mom’s arms around him, rocking him back and forth as he tries not to think about whoever it is with the ink being etched onto their skin. he wonders if they know that he’s here, that he’s confused and worried and scared, that they’re _soulmates_.

jaebum wakes up the next morning to see most of the writing scrubbed away, save for a fresh “i’m sorry” written messily in the palm of his hand. it’s a comfort only in that jaebum knows his soulmate is still okay - he might be hurt, but he’s alive, and jaebum’s always been a worrier so it does wonders to his heart.

“be safe” he writes on the palm of his other hand, and he prays his soulmate sees it before it fades.

he spends the entire school day anxiously checking his skin, glancing at his arms and his hands and anything within eyesight, brushing off jackson’s worries with “it’s fine, i’m just checking; i need to know he’s _okay_ ”.

it’s only when jaebum is getting ready for bed that he sees a flash of black ink on his stomach - he peers at it with careful eyes, smiling softly at the “ _it’s nice to meet you, hyung”_ transcribed across his skin.

from then on out, jaebum starts to leave notes; sometimes they’re only small stars or hearts doodled across the back of his hand and fingers, but other times he writes cheesy quotes he learned from his mom or advice that jackson gives, and he prays that youngjae reads them and values them as much as jaebum does.

somewhere along the way, he starts asking questions. he doesn’t really know if he expects youngjae to respond, so the empty space he leaves for the younger boy is always untouched, bare against his right arm as he scribbles away on the left.

a few days later, youngjae starts to write back, and a few weeks after that, he starts writing more and more until jaebum’s entire right arm is covered with gentle words and curious sentences and a voice that jaebum feels like he’s been listening to his entire life.

 

from then on out, everything seems to come easy.

their conversations flow smoother, and they both learn how to take every awkward, hesitant comment and figure out when to push and when to let it go.

it’s not perfect, of course it’s not, but they’re both young and equal parts desperate to love and be loved, so they try harder and forgive more, and it seems to work.

even as they get older, turning from kids to teenagers, they always go back to each other with gentle words and patient reassurances. it’s what both of them need and never knew how to get, and it’s just as much of a comfort now as it was then.

every time youngjae writes something particularly sweet against his skin, against jaebum’s skin, something lurches against jaebum’s bones, loud as it rattles above his blood. it makes him feel alive in a simultaneously electrifying and calming way, and jaebum hopes he feels it until the day he dies.

weeks go on, and they pass messages on their skin like secrets, private but loved all the same. jaebum tells youngjae about how much he’s always wanted to play soccer for a school team (he plays with jackson all the time, and even though jackson says he’s really good, they’re best friends and jackson has always been prone to exaggeration, especially when it’s on jaebum’s behalf.) still, youngjae gives the older boy all the encouragement and support in the world and then some, and every mark against their skin is another positive thought in jaebum’s head.

soon enough, soccer tryouts come around, and jaebum gives his all; he can’t help the pleased smile that graces his features every time he makes a particularly satisfying kick and scores another goal. even if it’s just a quick scrimmage for the coach to measure everyone’s abilities, jaebum feels on top of the world. jackson flashes him a thumbs up from the sidelines, mouthing what looks like “go future captain” and grinning widely.

jaebum wipes sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his shirt, waiting patiently as another group of new kids walk onto the field in hopes of doing well enough to make the team. one of them is jinyoung - someone a year younger than jaebum, who had moved a few weeks ago. jaebum hadn’t thought that the other boy was into soccer, but apparently he was wrong.

it’s not much later that he watches the way jinyoung gives another flawless kick, ball after ball making seamless arcs into the goal. it’s a bit amazing, but it’s mostly disheartening; jaebum has never felt so inferior and incapable in his entire life, and every inch of admiration is weighed down with jealousy, heavy and nauseating on his tongue.

jaebum is named captain, and the entire team congratulations him. (even jinyoung. _especially_ jinyoung.)

he feels sick.

he tells youngjae about the entire debacle, scribbling reluctant words across his forearm in tiny letters. all of jaebum’s insecurities as the new captain are embarrassingly apparent across his skin, but youngjae’s replies are light and kind, supportive in a way that never ceases to amaze jaebum.

“maybe,” youngjae writes, “you don’t have to be a spectacular player to be a spectacular leader.” it’s a comforting thought in of itself, and when youngjae adds, “it’s a good thing you’re both, though” jaebum is pretty sure his heart melts.

his heart still feels heavy in his chest, but it’s lighter somehow, and now it doesn’t feel like an anchor letting him drown.

 

it’s only a few months later that every positive thought in his heart fades and he thinks that he might belong in hell.

he can’t remember what exactly started it; he was leaving practice late after school when he saw a few of the guys from his classes talking, cocky whispers all too loud in the hallway. jaebum had heard jackson’s name, then jinyoung’s, and it only took a second for him to realize that they were talking about his friends.

he had curled his hands into fists but refused to do anything; he knew both jackson and jinyoung would only be upset knowing he got in a fight because some people talked about them, but suddenly jaebum hears the slurs dripping out of the other boys’ mouths, disgusting and ugly and poisonous, and jaebum _snaps_.

there are three of them, each almost as strong as jaebum himself, and he shouldn’t stand a chance.

still, jaebum is angry, sparks lighting with every punch he throws, and he can only feel himself heating up more when one of them spits out another insult. it’s not even directed at him; the words are focused on jinyoung, on the other boys on jaebum’s team, and jaebum goes from furious to livid in a heartbeat.

over the blood in his ears, jaebum manages to hear a teacher making their way towards them; he leaves just in time to avoid being seen, he limps out of school, eye blackening and a dozen bruises and cuts forming against his skin; jaebum can’t even walk right, but he looks at the blood on his knuckles, and the satisfaction that comes with knowing that it’s not his own is overwhelming. he’s not quite sure how he’s supposed to go home littered in bruises, so he stops by a coffee shop to give himself a little more time to think.

on his way out, jaebum almost bumps into someone coming in; the stranger is cute and bright in a way jaebum always imagined youngjae to be, and even as the stranger squeaks out a flustered apology, jaebum only manages a grunt in response. his mood is sour enough, and he doesn’t want to risk imposing on the innocent bystander, so he leaves as soon as he can.

when he’s back at home, feeling grateful that his parents were still at work, he regrets not being nice, not apologizing more or asking the stranger for his name or number or anything, really because they’d probably never see each other again. (and why not, right?)

he glances down at his right arm reluctantly, shame dripping throughout his body, thick and burning. he knows it’s not wrong to see people other than your soulmate, but there’s something that tugs against his bones that makes him feel awful for even thinking about anyone other than youngjae. there are a lot of doodles on his arm, jaebum notes, and little reminders from youngjae to take care of himself, and _you haven’t said anything, are you okay?_ followed by _sorry if i’m bothering you_ and another slew of apologies.

he feels bad for making youngjae wait on him at all (and especially for making youngjae doubt himself), so he hastily adds a note on his left arm assuring youngjae that he’s fine and _i just got into a fight, don’t worry; sorry if i made you wait long_. after a moment of contemplation, jaebum adds a little heart; it’s cheesy and silly but it matches how youngjae makes him feel, so he lets it be.

not even a minute later, a flurry of questions and concerns starts to form on jaebum’s skin; while he’s not quite sure what youngjae looks like, jaebum imagines him furrowing his eyebrows in concentration while he tries to ask everything that he can think of.

jaebum smiles at the thought, doing his best to respond to each and every question appearing on his arm. at some point, youngjae mentions offhandedly how he had seen someone earlier who looked really, really hurt and he hopes jaebum is a little better off.

jaebum doesn’t think he is but he hates the way youngjae seems to worry about him all the same, so he offers the younger boy as many reassurances as he can manage.

youngjae tries to pester jaebum even more, but he runs out of space pretty quickly and draws little pouting faces in the gaps between his previous sentences.

jaebum laughs despite himself, and barely pauses before asking, _hey, do you want to just text each other instead?_

there’s a pause, a moment of clear hesitation on youngjae’s part, and then _do u want to?_ is being scribbled onto jaebum’s palm.

 _i think it might be easier?_ jaebum answers back, a bit confused at youngjae’s lack of enthusiasm, but he doesn’t think it’s something to be pushed, so he lets it go. he checks his right arm patiently, and when he sees the digits forming on the side of his finger, he types it into his phone in a heartbeat.

jaebum glances back at his hand out of habit, grinning when he sees youngjae writing, _text me rn don’t make me wait_.

he sends a quick _hey_ as soon as he can, never one strong enough to deny youngjae what he wants, and taps his foot as he waits for youngjae’s response. fortunately, he only has to wait a few more seconds before youngjae is texting him back, and _did u just “hey” me omg u nerd !! don’t try and act cool hyung :))_ and jaebum’s heart swells. even with the blush on his cheeks, he only laughs softly and texts back _i don’t have to try_.

 

the normality of their relationship from there is somewhat normal; they text more often than they write on themselves, falling into quicker, easier banter with their phones instead of with their skin.

still, they’ve never spoken before, never had any sort of real-time, legitimate person-to-person interaction, and jaebum isn’t quite sure what to make of it. he wants to give youngjae time (the last thing he wants is to ever make him uncomfortable) but he has no idea when or how he should push the younger boy a little and make a point of suggesting phone calls.

of course, because apparently the universe listens to him, jaebum gets a call from youngjae not much later.

jaebum picks up with his heart pounding in his ears, a million questions flooding his head as he answers the call.

youngjae babbles something into the phone, and it takes jaebum a second to decipher what he’s saying (he’d like to say it was because of youngjae’s mokpo dialect and sniffling, but it honestly had more to do with the fact that it was _youngjae_ , and even though he was clearly upset, his voice was a godsend in of itself.)

jaebum finally gathers that youngjae’s having a panic attack after seeing someone he used to know - one of the kids who “wasn’t nice” to him ( _who was a complete asshole_ , jaebum translates mentally). jaebum talks to him as best he can; he’s never really been good at pep talks, and even with the times jackson confided in him and he had to reassure his friend, jaebum was never comfortable with being a steady support for someone.

it’s a little later, after a few minutes have passed with nothing but them breathing (jaebum closes his eyes and pretends that maybe there’s no phone; maybe it’s just them, side by side, supporting each other with nothing between them, but.) and youngjae murmurs, “thanks.”

“of course,” jaebum responds on instinct, “are you feeling a little better?”

youngjae pauses for a moment, almost as though he’s checking to see if he really is better or not, and then his voice comes back with a quiet, “yeah.”

“you know,” jaebum mumbles, every nerve in his body full of anxiety and hesitation, “if you ever need me, you can always call me.” he stumbles over his words, clumsy in his speech like a disabled man trying to walk, “you don’t have to, but if you want to, then, you know...”

youngjae laughs a little, all vibrant colors and pleased smiles, and, “okay,” youngjae says. (jaebum melts a little.)

afterwards, it feels like there’s a shift in their relationship; it’s like they’re a little closer, like they’re better friends than before, and something fits a little easier between them.

 

at some point, jaebum overhears some other people at school talking about meeting their soulmates and how wonderful it was. jaebum hadn’t really seriously considered meeting up with youngjae before, but.

when they call each other later and there’s a lull in the conversation, jaebum asks, “do you want to try and meet up in person some time?”

youngjae seems to frown (jaebum can’t see it, but he’s almost positive it’s there) and, “no.”

“oh.” he tries not to be hurt, but he’s so confused, because youngjae had never been so _outright_ before, especially not over something like this. (especially not over something about them.)

“i’m sorry.” youngjae says, and jaebum hates every apology that comes out of youngjae’s mouth.

“it’s okay.” jaebum says, but his entire body feels numb. he’s not quite sure what’s happening, or why, and he feels lost.

“honestly,” youngjae adds on, “i don’t want you to be disappointed, okay? i’m not exactly a model, you know.”

jaebum scoffs, rolling his eyes and telling the younger boy the same thing that he’d been saying for ages, well-practiced and sure,  “that’s dumb. first of all, appearance isn’t everything, and i know for a fact that you have a beautiful personality.” youngjae makes a small squeak of protest, but jaebum shushes him. “second, i’d honestly think that you’re beautiful no matter what,” another squeak, “and third, you’re probably fucking gorgeous, so excuse you.”

there’s a small pause, and just when jaebum thinks that maybe youngjae might believe him, youngjae exhales quietly into the speaker.

“thanks, but no.” youngjae sounds tired and defeated, even through the phone, “maybe in the future?”

“no, don’t worry about it.” jaebum shakes his head, even though he knows youngjae can’t see. “it’s fine.” (it’s not.)

they don’t talk much after that, both of them too distracted to discuss their classes or homework or friends.

 

unfortunately for jaebum, his distraction stays with him to school; he’s staying later than usual to practice soccer (the rest of the team - save for jinyoung - had already left, but jaebum feels bodiless and timeless and just a mess, really).

“hey,” jinyoung says when jaebum goes to refill his water bottle, “what’s up?”

“nothing’s up.” jaebum insists.

“listen,” jinyoung sighs, looking equal parts amused and concerned, “i know you’re not a professional soccer player, but you literally ran into the goalpost earlier.” jaebum looks to the side, embarrassment making its way through his body look a sort of acidic flood. “the ball wasn’t even on that side of the field.” jinyoung adds. “so what’s up?”

“i didn’t think anyone saw that.” jaebum admits sheepishly, and jinyoung grins.

“everyone saw it,” he hums, “but no one said anything. honestly though, are you okay?”

there’s a moment when jaebum considers staying silent; they both know he’s going to end up telling jinyoung eventually, but jaebum likes to think that he’s still pretty mysterious and stoic on the outside. (it’s a lie. inside and out, he’s the tender hearted to ever exist.)

jinyoung listens to jaebum patiently as always, and even offers to help jaebum figure out a way to help support youngjae a little better (and maybe build his confidence a little, if everything goes well).

it involves more romantic and cheesy cliches and compliments and pampering than jaebum had ever witnessed in his entire life, but it’s for youngjae, so jaebum is willing to do anything and everything.

 

it starts off small, and that’s when jaebum realizes that maybe he never even needs to do bigger things.

“you’re awesome.” jaebum says one time.

youngjae sighs in response, shaking his head. “alright, what do you want from me?”

“what?” jaebum blinks, dumbfounded at youngjae’s response. “no, i just wanted to tell you that.”

“hyung, c’mon.” youngjae whines, and it’s miserably evident how he refuses to take jaebum seriously.

“seriously,” jaebum insists, “you’re amazing.” he hesitates, and then adds, “actually, i’ve changed my mind. i do want something from you.” (youngjae’s face falls. jaebum can’t see it, but he can _feel_ it and it destroys him all the same.) “i want you to believe me a little when i say you’re the best person in the universe, because you’re literally an angel and i don’t deserve you as a soulmate because you’re literally so, so perfect.”

youngjae’s flustered response isn’t immediate, but the embarrassed noises he makes once jaebum’s words finally settle in are worth the wait, and jaebum can’t help grinning.

at some point, they get older; they move off to university, and jaebum is convinced their paths will never cross.

(“hey, youngjae.” jaebum whispers into his phone; it’s late at night, and it feels like the only thing in the universe that exists is the two of them and their intertwined futures. “do you think we’ll ever meet in person?”

youngjae falls quiet, the comfortable silence making way for something heavy and burdensome. “i don’t know,” he says softly, “but i don’t think so.”

jaebum doesn’t ask any other questions, and that’s all there is to it.)

 

it’s in the middle of the evening that youngjae texts jaebum out of nowhere. (they haven’t talked in so long; they’re both busy and stressed, and keeping old friends is even harder than making new ones, soulmates be damned.)

_hyung if i asked u to come right now would u_

jaebum blinks a little at his screen, confusion twisting at his expression.

 _of course_ , he texts back, _but are u sure u want me there ?? would u rather get ur parents ??? i dont want u to regret asking me later_

almost immediately, youngjae responds; _please just come_. there’s an address underneath, and jaebum doesn’t even hesitate to start moving.

it’s not exactly nearby, but jaebum has adrenaline and nothing but pure emotion clouding around inside his head, so he sprints out of his house and down the street.

it’s then that he decides that he’s glad he took soccer, that he spent so much time dedicated to the sport, because it means that now it’s a little bit easier for him to reach youngjae. (part of him points out that it’s a little odd that everything in his life starts to revolve around his soulmate a little more as each day goes on. jaebum thinks it’s a dumb idea and ignores it.)

a few minutes pass by by the time he finally reaches the diner; when he finally gets there, jaebum only needs to peek around the outside before he sees youngjae curled into a ball in one of the booths. (youngjae’s really the only customer there.) he makes his way inside as quietly and casually as he can, stands beside the table.

“youngjae?” he asks quietly, and the boy looks up.

all at once, jaebum is struck with how breathtaking the other boy is; he had always figured youngjae would be at least somewhat attractive, but he was honestly ethereal. he wanted to say as much, but there was something about the way youngjae’s expression barely softened that told jaebum _now is not the time_.

he slides into the seat beside youngjae, running a careful hand up and down his back and murmuring questions and consolations. it takes a good while for youngjae to feel better, but jaebum firmly believes that every second is worth it.

“i know you felt really bad earlier,” jaebum begins softly, “so tell me about something good that’s happened to you.” he offers what he hopes is a supportive smile.

there’s a moment when youngjae’s face falls, and jaebum prays that there’s something good in youngjae’s life right now, that it’s not all just complete misery and disappointment, and then youngjae looks up with bright eyes.

“oh!” youngjae smiles a little, and even with the dried tears on his cheeks and the puffiness of his eyes, he looks as beautiful as jaebum could’ve ever dreamed. “i think i made a friend!”

there’s something so gentle and innocent about the way he says it, and jaebum nods encouragingly, a quiet _go ahead_.

“he’s really cool,” youngjae murmurs excitedly, “and even though everyone else always tried to talk to him, he sat next to me! and he introduced himself, and then we started talking, and he’s super nice and friendly, and i like him a lot already.” youngjae lets out a little breath, and jaebum refuses to let the ugly creature growling in his chest to be heard; the last thing he wants is to take something good away from youngjae (and even if it isn’t good, youngjae thinks it is, and he refuses to let the world tell either of them otherwise).

there’s a moment of quiet, and then youngjae very, very hesitantly asks, “are you jealous?”

jaebum shakes his head immediately, adamant in his denial. he forces a small smile, because he doesn’t want youngjae to think that he’s upset with him for asking.

“no, i just,” there’s a gap, a second of consideration as jaebum struggles to find the right words that would make youngjae feel best, “i just wish you didn’t have to rely on someone else. i wish i was there for you.”

“well,” youngjae shifts, eyes cast downwards as the blush on his cheeks intensifies, blooming like flowers against his skin, “thanks.”

(jaebum still feels something irksome at the idea of a stranger being unnervingly friendly to youngjae. it’s unsettling, and jaebum wishes he knew who it was.)

 

as usual, the universe takes and gives, and this time it gives; jaebum and youngjae are going out to eat (their first proper date in far, far too long - and probably their third date overall) when youngjae sits up a little straighter in his seat.

“hyung!” he cheers, and jaebum’s head snaps up, only to watch youngjae wave at someone behind him. youngjae grins at jaebum as the figure that jaebum still can’t quite see approaches. “it’s my friend from class!”

jaebum turns to see the stranger and check him out for the first time, but,

“oh.” jaebum blinks slowly, lips pursed slightly (in confusion or surprise, or both.)

“oh.” jinyoung echoes, looking absolutely delighted with this turn of events. “long time no see.”

“do you know each other?” youngjae questions, too confused to think about how quickly he's interrupting their awkward reunion.

“we were on the same soccer team in high school,” jinyoung supplies helpfully while jaebum stares at the jinyoung in disbelief, “he was captain and i was vice.”

“oh.” youngjae blinks. “ _oh_.”

jinyoung laughs a little, and then youngjae remembers himself and invites him to sit with them. jinyoung slides into the seat across from jaebum (and next to youngjae, his brain supplies helpfully), and youngjae leaves to wash his hands.

“oh my god.” jaebum grumbles, and jinyoung grins.

“you never told me your soulmate’s name.” jinyoung laughs, all too amused. “how was i supposed to know?” there’s a pause as jaebum crinkles his nose, and jinyoung sighs. “honestly though,” jinyoung adds, “you know you shouldn’t be jealous, right? like you should be glad he’s happy. i know you want to be the one making him happy, but let him live his own life away from you, you know?”

“i’m not jealous,” jaebum rolls his eyes; he knows youngjae, knows himself, and he’s confident enough in their relationship that he doesn’t feel insecure over knowing jinyoung met youngjae before he did, has spent more time in person than him, is probably one of youngjae’s closest friends, and, “i am jealous. shit, sorry.” jinyoung only laughs in response, bumping jaebum’s shoulder with his own and smiling.

“it’s all good.” he smiles and turns in time to watch youngjae make his way back into the booth and by jaebum’s side. jinyoung turns to his phone, murmuring something about checking classes and due dates, and youngjae laughs.

jaebum turns next to him, and the way his gaze catches on the corners of youngjae’s smile and the edges of his eyes is muscle memory in a way he never wants to forget.

youngjae looks back at him, and everything in his face gets impossible brighter and softer all at once, and jaebum realizes that even in a universe without fate or soulmates tying them together, he would always end up like this -

youngjae by his side, as beautiful and wonderful as always, and jaebum would be happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> wO W idk how u got thru all this but. thank u so much !!!! i honestly wasn't sure if i'd finish this in time bu T HAH I DID BLESS UP !!!! (also if u haven't read anything else written for the youngjae fic fest, go check it out !!! and also check out the jinyoung fic fest / yugyeom fic fest that r going on !!!)  
> adslskj anyways but. im sorry this is so choppy n it doesn't flow too well ?? regardless, i rlly hope that whoever prompted this is happy w what i wrote, and that everyone else liked it as well <3333
> 
> i'm super sorry for not posting much,,,, i've been absolutely swamped w school but i have a lot of drafts sitting around !! i'll try not to keep u guys waitin 5ever :'))))
> 
> aNYWAYS thanks again for reading this !!! if u have any questions or wanna chat, hmu on tumblr @ y-ug !!!  
> nd as always, kudos r great, bookmarks r awesome, n comments r absolutely amazing !! :'))) every lovely thing u guys have said on my other fics are honestly so, so sweet and they really keep me going :') i lov each and every one of u so much !!!! i wouldn't be so excited to write things if it weren't for u guys <33


End file.
